onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dellinger
|affiliation = Piraci Donquixote |occupation = Pirat; Piracki oficer; Wojownik |status = Aktywny |age = 16 lat |height = 145 cm |hair = Blond |birthday = 11 sierpnia |blood type = S (RH-) |debut = Rozdział 702; Odcinek 632 |bounty = 15,000,000 |japanese voice = Kōki Miyata}} Dellinger'One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 71 Rozdział 702 (str. 13) i Odcinek 632, Dellinger pojawia się po raz pierwszy. to wojownik oraz oficer załogi Donquixote, a także członek armii Diamante.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 73 Rozdział 729 (str. 2) i Odcinek 661. Jest hybrydą człowieka i ryboludzia o cechach walczącej ryby.''One Piece Manga ''- Rozdział 768 (str. 9). Wygląd Dellinger nosi kudłate blond włosy, dłuższe z tyłu głowy i małe kolczyki w uszach. Nosi białą czapkę z daszkiem, z wychodzącymi po bokach rogami. Znak na środku czapki przypomina ciemną bojową rybę (niebieską w anime). Nosi koszulkę z długim rękawem stylizowaną na żyrafę. Ma zniewieściały wygląd, nosi ciemnoniebieskie szorty i fioletowe szpilki. Będąc hybrydą człowieka-ryby nosi płetwę grzbietową bojowych ryb znajdującą się na jego plecach, oraz rogi wyrastające mu z głowy. Co ciekawe płetwa ta wydaje się być chowana, gdyż był w stanie ją ukrywać, dopóki nie zaatakował Blue Gilly'ego.''One Piece Manga ''- Tom 76, Rozdział 754 (str. 7), Dellinger Pokonuje Blue Gilly'ego. Posiada również ostre rybie zęby, które wysuwa wyrzucając ludzkie zęby ze swoich dziąseł.''One Piece Manga - ''Rozdział 772 (str. 13-15), Dellinger pokonuje Ideo. Jako noworodek nosił miniaturową wersję czapeczki ze znakiem ryby. Nosił również zwykłe dziecięce ubranka z lekko widoczną wystającą płetwą grzbietową.''One Piece Manga - ''Tom 76, Rozdział 762 (str. 2-4). W wieku 6 lat nosił plecak oraz koszulkę ze wzorem żyrafy widocznym w jej dolnej części. Znak na czapce przypominał zwykłą, ciemną, bojową rybę.''One Piece Manga i Anime - Tom 73, Rozdział 728 i Odcinek 660. Galeria Dellinger Dorsal Fin.png|Płetwa grzbietowa Dellingera. Dellinger as an Infant.png|Dellinger 16 lat temu, kiedy miał mniej niż rok. Dellinger at Age 2.png|Dellinger w wieku 2 lat. Dellinger at Age 6.png|Dellinger w wieku 6 lat w mandze. Dellinger at age 6 in anime.png|Dellinger w wieku 6 lat w anime. Dellinger's Manga Color Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Dellingera w mandze. Dellinger_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Dellingera z anime. Osobowość mały|200px|Dellinger pokazuje swoją sadystyczną stronę w walce. Dellinger ma swój ekstrawagancki i krzykliwy styl bycia. Wydaje się być pewny swoich umiejętności i jest nieco arogancki, kiedy mówi Bellamy'emu że zabije go, gdy ten go poniżył. Jest też nieco zbyt beztroski i ma w zwyczaju paplać o ważnych czy tajnych informacjach pozostałym. Przykładem takiej informacji jest rozkaz Doflamingo, dla niego, by pozbył się Bellamy'ego. Posiada własne dziedzictwo Ryboludzia-Bojowej Ryby, które nosi z dumą. W walce jest raczej sadystyczny i krwiożerczy, jak wtedy gdy walczył z Suleimanem.One Piece Manga - ''Tom 76, Rozdział 753, Dellinger pokonuje Suleimana. Uważa również, że ludzie silni nie potrzebują honoru jak wtedy gdy szydził z Ideo za posiadanie takich ideałów. Jest skłonny do bycia zarozumiałym i często nie bierze pewnych sytuacji na poważnie. Doprowadziło to do otrzymania poważnych obrażeń od lunatykującego Cavendish'a, gdy Gladius ostrzegł go by trzymał się z tyłu, a ten go nie posłuchał. Zwykle mówi zniewieściałym głosem, chyba że walczy lub grozi przeciwnikowi, wtedy jego głos jest głębszy i bardziej męski. Łatwo się denerwuje. Był bardzo zły na Bartolomeo kiedy ten przeszkodził mu w zabiciu celu i poprzysiągł zemstę za to co zrobił. Twierdząc, że był to "Interes Rodziny". Pokazuje również silne przywiązanie do swojej załogi którą traktuje jak rodzinę.''One Piece Manga i Anime - Tom 73, Rozdział 731 i Odcinek 663, Dellinger jest wściekły na Bartolomeo za wtrącanie się w interesy "Rodziny". Dellinger ma swój osobisty styl śmiania się: "Kyahaha". Historia mały|200px|lewo|Dellinger podczas obiadu z resztą rodziny. Urodzony jako dziecko człowieka i ryboludzia o cechach walczącej ryby. Dołączył do załogi jako noworodek, gdy siedzibą załogi było miasteczko portowe Spider Miles w North Blue. W czasie, gdy Law był już w załodze około 10 dni widzimy Dellingera siedzącego u Giolli i pijącego mleko z butelki, gdy reszta załogi zjada kolację. Kiedy Doflamingo uderza w stół z frustracji, gdy Giolla błędnie stwierdza, że choroba Lawa jest zaraźliwa. Dellinger unosi rączki i zaczyna płakać. Gdy Law oficjalnie dołączył do załogi, Dellinger podróżował razem z załogą, która rozszerzała swoje wpływy w Grand Line.One Piece Manga — Tom 76, Rozdział 763-764. Później asystuje w przejęciu Dressrosy przez Doflamingo. Gdy Monet otwiera drzwi do pałacu, on i pozostali oficerowie atakują pałac. Fabuła Konflikt na Dressrosie Po raz pierwszy widzimy go wprowadzonego do Koloseum Corrida jako przedstawiciela rodziny królewskiej w turnieju o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Później, gdy Bellamy przygotowuje się do zabójstwa Luffy'ego, by zostać przyjętym jako oficer załogi Donquixote, Dellinger podchodzi do niego i pyta o wykonane zadanie. Bellamy pyta się go czego właściwie chce. Ten odpowiada że dostał rozkaz od Doflamingo by go zabić mówiąc, że kapitan nie miał do niego zaufania i uważa go za śmiecia. Bellamy kwestionuje te słowa i w gniewie atakuje chłopaka. mały|prawo|220px|Bartolomeo powstrzymuje Dellingera przed zabiciem Bellamy'ego. Dellinger ciężko rani Bellamy'ego, ale zanim zdąża go zabić, Bartolomeo interweniuje i chroni Bellamy'ego przy pomocy swojej bariery. Tymczasem Dellinger otrzymuje instrukcję od Diamante by chronić fabrykę SMILE obok Lao G. Dellinger jest wściekły na Bartolomeo za jego wtrącenie się i ze złością odchodzi po czym przysięga, że ani Bellamy ani Bartolomeo nie opuszczą Dressrosy żywi. Widzimy później Dellingera obok Machvise i Senor Pinka stojących nad pokonanym Frankym.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 74, Rozdział 742 i Odcinek 673. Kiedy Sugar traci przytomność i jej moce zostają zniesione, Dellinger panikuje na widok zabawek, które powracają do swoich poprzednich postaci.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 75, Rozdział 743 i Odcinek 677. Gdy Doflamingo więzi Dressrosę w "Ptasiej Klatce" i ustala cenę za głowy 12 osób (włączając Franky'ego) Dellinger, Machvise oraz Pink zauważają że cyborg zniknął z Domku dla Lalek.One Piece Manga — Tom 75, Rozdział 743. mały|lewo|200px|Dellinger próbuje zaatakować Luffy'ego. Byli zaskoczeni widząc, że marynarka nie podejmuje żadnych działań przeciwko załodze Donquixote nawet po tym, jak prawda o Doflamingo wychodzi na jaw. Następnie Luffy, Zoro oraz Law spadają z nieba i lądują przed nimi. Trzej oficerowie nie tracą czasu i podejmują walkę z intruzami. W trakcie ataku na Luffy'ego, Dellinger zostaje wyrzucony przez Zoro, przez co ten przypadkowo atakuje Machvise. Walka zostaje przerwana przez Isshou oraz Picę w postaci kamiennego olbrzyma.One Piece Manga — Tom 75, Rozdział 747. Widzimy go później na drugim piętrze nowego pałacu królewskiego strzegąc go obok Baby 5, Machvise, Lao G oraz Gladiusa. Podczas gdy Luffy i jego sojusznicy łatwo torują sobie drogę do pałacu walcząc z wojskami Doflamingo. Dellinger zastanawia się dlaczego Issho i jego pluton marynarki nie podejmują działań. Baby 5 patrząc przez lornetkę stwierdza, że Marynarka jest zajęta poczynaniami Sabo.One Piece Manga — Tom 75, Rozdział 750. mały|prawo|200px|Dellinger dźga Suleimana za pomocą swoich rogów. Gdy bitwa dalej trwa, Dellinger stwierdza, że żaden z sojuszników Luffy'ego nie został pokonany na pierwszym poziomie pałacu.One Piece Manga — Tom 75, Rozdział 752. Gdy wojownicy osiągają drugi poziom, Dellinger atakuje Suleimana i powala go ciosem swoich rogów. Gdy wojownicy łączą się by zrobić przejście dla Luffy'ego i Cavendisha. Dellinger atakuję Dagamę któremu udaje się go złapać. mały|lewo|200px|Dellinger atakuje Blue Gilly'ego. Po tym jak Blue Gilly zatrzymuje grupę żołnierzy piratów Donquixote atakujących Luffy'ego i Cavendish'a. Dellinger szarżuje na niego i kopie go w twarz. Po czym staje twarzą w twarz z Ideo. Ideo próbuje zaatakować go wybuchowym uderzeniem, jednak Dellinger z łatwością unika ataku. Gdy został rozproszony przez zmianę kształtu pałacu. Cios Ideo trafia go.One Piece Manga — Rozdział 770. Rany jednak były powierzchowne i w odpowiedzi Dellinger przebija otwór w brzuchu przeciwnika. Myśląc że Ideo upadł, Dellinger sprawdza sytuacje na trzecim poziomie i Gladius prosi go o pomoc. Przed zejściem z drugiego poziomu, zostaje chwycony przez Ideo. Zauważając jaki jest uparty zdejmuje czapkę i pokazuje swoje rogi oraz zęby które odziedziczył z linii genów bojowej ryby. Wykorzystuje je do wyprowadzenia decydującego ataku ostatecznie pokonując Ideo. mały|200px|Dellinger zostaje cięty przez Hakubę. Wraz z upadkiem przeciwnika, udaje się na trzeci poziom by pomóc Gladiusowi w walce z Cavendishem i Bartolomeo. Z uśmiechem na ustach pyta się partnera o powód jego ociągania się podczas bitwy. Dodaje również że od teraz we dwójkę są nie do zatrzymania. Dellinger zostaje zaskoczony przez wydawałoby się podmuch wiatru i tuż po tym zostaje cięty przez miecz należący do Cavendisha. Okazuje się wtedy, że Cavendish dokonał zmiany w swoje alter-ego Hakubę. Jego ciało zostało później dostarczone do pałacu i położone obok Machvise, Sugar i Lao G. Giolla zamierzała wykorzystać zdolności lecznicze Mansherry aby ożywić poległych. Plan Giolli zostaje udaremniony przez Leo i Kabu, którzy pokonali kobietę i uratowali Mansherry.One Piece Manga — Rozdział 774. Umiejętności i moce Dellinger jest w załodze przez 16 lat począwszy od chwili narodzin. Imponujący wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę że według Diamante ze 100 osób próbujących dołączyć do załogi, zostali tylko najsilniejsi. Mając zaledwie 2 lata był na tyle silny by podnieść kule armatnie i je załadować.''One Piece Manga - ''Rozdział 764 (Str. 12), Dellinger ładuje kule armatnie. W wieku 6 lat asystował przy przejęciu Dressrosy jako najmłodszy członek załogi.SBS ''One Piece Manga - ''Tom 45 Jako jeden z oficerów załogi Donquixote dowodzonych przez jednego z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, Dellinger bez wątpienia jest potężnym wojownikiem. Jeden z najbardziej znanych uczestników Koloseum Corrida, gdzie poziom zawodników jest dość wysoki. Mówi się, że gdy czterech oficerów dołączy do turnieju, mają oni 100% szans na zwycięstwo.''One Piece Manga and Anime ''— Tom 74, Rozdział 732 (str. 12-14) i Odcinek 664. Umiejętności fizyczne mały|200px|Dellinger formuje swoje bojowe zęby. Urodzony jako hybryda Człowieka-Ryboludzia, jest silniejszy od przeciętnego człowieka. Patrząc na to, że w wieku dwóch lat był zdolny bez problemu załadować kulę armatnią i fakt, że ryboludzie są 10 razy silniejsi od zwykłych ludzi. Nie wiadomo jednak czy jest on tak silny jak przeciętny ryboludź w stosunku do człowieka. Swoich rogów może użyć do ataku przeciwnika. Można jednak w pewien sposób unieruchomić go przez trzymanie tychże rogów. Posiada również zdolność do kontrolowania wzrostu swoich zębów, podobnie do Arlonga. Może również zadecydować które zęby chce nosić aktualnie, ludzkie lub bojowe. lewo|mały|200px|Dellinger tworzy tymczasowe kopie siebie używając swojej szybkości. Dellinger jest bardzo pewny swoich umiejętności, a nawet wprost powiedział Bellamy'emu, piratowi z listem gończym wartości 195,000,000. który jest starszy od niego, że ma zamiar go zabić. Doflamingo wierzy w niego wydając mu rozkaz zabicia swojego podwładnego. Wiara ta jest uzasadniona, gdyż stosunkowo łatwo pokonał Bellamy'ego (choć ten był ranny). Nie mógł jednak przebić bariery stworzonej przez Bartolomeo. Jest także niezwykle szybki. Jest wystarczająco szybki by tworzyć tymczasowe kopie siebie by zaskoczyć niczego nie podejrzewających przeciwników, tak jak unikał ataków Ideo. Wydaje się być bardzo biegły w atakach nogami, do tego stopnia, że mógł łatwo pokonać Blue Gilly'iego biegłego w atakach nogami, nie dając mu czasu na reakcję. prawo|mały|200px|Dellinger przypadkiem atakuje Machvise'a. * '''Pistol High Heel (ピストルハイヒール Pisutoru Haihīru): Dellinger szarżuje na przeciwnika i kopie go z siłą swoich butów. Atak jest wystarczająco silny, by skrzywdzić super-ciężkich ludzi. Atak przypadkowo użyty przeciwko Machvise. * Danto High Heel (断頭ハイヒール Dantō Hai Hīru): Dellinger rusza na przeciwnika i wyprowadza ciężkie kopnięcie w szyję przeciwnika. Atak wystarczająco silny by odciąć głowę przeciwnika. Atak po raz pierwszy użyty przeciwko Blue Gilly'emu i był wystarczająco silny by pokonać go jednym uderzeniem. Główne walki * Dellinger kontra Bellamy * Dellinger kontra Bartolomeo * Dellinger, Senor Pink i Machvise kontra Franky (niepokazana) * Dellinger, Senor Pink i Machvise kontra Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law i Roronoa Zoro * Piraci Donquixote kontra gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida ** Dellinger kontra Suleiman ** Dellinger kontra Dagama ** Dellinger kontra Blue Gilly ** Dellinger kontra Ideo ** Dellinger kontra Cavendish (jako Hakuba) Niekanoniczne walki * Dellinger kontra Elizabello II (przerwana przez Hajrudina) Ciekawostki * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 76. miejsce. * Jest najmłodszą znaną osobą w uniwersum One Piece która dołączyła do pirackiej załogi. Dołączył do załogi Donquixote, gdy miał mniej niż rok. * Imię Dellingera prawdopodobnie wzięło się od nazwy pistoletu derringer. To wyjaśnia również nazewnictwo różnych jego technik typu Pistol High Heel. * Podczas, gdy na świecie istnieją prawdziwe gatunki walczących ryb, żadna z nich nie posiada kłów, rogów i płetw takich jak Dellinger i gatunki stworzone przez Odę. Czyni to Dellingera pierwszym ryboludziem, którego wygląd jest oparty na fikcyjnym gatunku. Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Dellinger de:Dellinger en:Dellinger es:Dellinger fr:Dellinger id:Dellinger it:Dellinger pt:Dellinger ru:Деллинджер Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue